Corazon en llamas Capitulo 1
by Kristhen Love
Summary: La historia que les traigo es sobre el amor de Kikyo y Naraku y lo que hubiera sucedido es algo alternativo, y aun así, es trágica, dire que el amor dura muy poco, la recomiendo muchisimoo, Inuyasha y Kagome se conoceran mucho mas adelante pero en circuntancias que no se si termine en amor! Siganla y lo sabran! acepto comentarios de todo tipo, pero sin pasarse jaja xD
1. EL COMIENZO DE UN GRAN AMOR

CAPITULO 1.- EL COMIENZO DE UN GRAN AMOR

Hace muchos años en la era feudal, epoca de guerras en la china antigua, donde existian criaturas mitologicas, mounstruos, guerreros, monjes y sacerdotizas.

Se desallora la historia de una mujer llamada Kikyo,una mujer hermosa sin duda de larga cabellera oscura, ojos grandes y profundos de color chocolate, era una gran sacerdotiza, la mas reconocida de la region por su enorme poder espiritual, los aldeanos se sentian seguros al tenerla en su aldea ya que los moustruos se mantenian alejados por su sola presencia.

Sin imaginarselo la sacerdotiza Kikyo fue cautivada por el amor de un hombre, un fuerte guerrero de ojos prominentes color azabache tenia una larga cabellera obscura, sujeta en un coleta, de un porte singular y el cual se hacia llamar Naraku ese seria el principio de un gran amor, pero que seria opacado por la tragedia que se venia.

- - - - - - - - - - FLaSH BACK

Un dia uno de los guerreros en el ejercito de Naraku sufrio algunas heridas, y les dijeron que en la aldea proxima viva una sacerdotiza que curaba a los hombres heridos en combate, y que era muy buena; entonces Naraku sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigio a la aldea, llevando a su guerrero consigo para que pudiesen curarle.

- Disculpe busco a la sacerdotiza Kikyo (pregunto Naraku, a un aldeano)

- La Sacerdotiza vive en aquella choza (respondio el aldeano apuntando con el dedo indice en una pequeña casita)

Naraku llego a la puerta de aquella casita, en la que se respiraba un ambiente muy pacifico y puro, debia ser seguramente por los poderes de aquella mujer.

- Buenas tardes, busco a la Sacerdotiza Kikyo - (Hablo naraku con voz tremula)

- Hola, buenas tardes, ¿quien la busca? - (Respondio kikyo, mientras se asomaba por la puerta)

El lider de los guerreros, no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada de aquella hermosa mujer, tenia unos ojos color chocolate, que hipnotizaban. y su belleza era sin igual.

- M..Mi nombre es... Naraku (contesto naraku, con muy notable nerviosismo)

- en que puedo ayudarle señor (dijo Kikyo, con la voz dulce que la caracterizaba y con una pequeña sonrisa)

Despues de la sonrisa tan linda que le habian obsequiado no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

- N...No..Nos dijeron que usted puede curar las heridas de este joven (replico, apuntando en direccion al joven herido)

- Si, claro pasen; ahora mismo curare esas heridas.

La mirada de naraku, estaba clavada, sobre kiKyo y sus movimientos, ella mostro una ligera timidez y sonrrojo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

- Y digame,cuanto tiempo piensan estar por la region (cuestiono kikyo, para deshacerse de la tension)

- pues estaremos por tiempo indefinido, ya que estoy esperando ordenes de nuestro terrateniente - (respondio)

- Aah.. me parece muy bien que descansen, luego de tantas batallas, el cuerpo lo resiente; - les dare algunas hierbas para que preparen unas infusiones que les ayudaran muchisimo (dijo kikyo con su singular sonrisa)

- Muchas gracias Señorita Kikyo, no tiene por que molestarse.

- No es ninguna molestia, y por favor llamame Kikyo

despues de decir esto Kikyo se sonrrojo y naraku no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, pues le causo ternura verla asi.

los dias trancurrieron y las visitas del guerrero Naraku a la alde de Kikyo eran muy seguidas, asi fue como todo comenzo...

- - - - - - - - - - FIN FLASH BACK

CONTINUARA...


	2. ¿LA MISION? Ó ¿EL AMOR?

CAPITULO 2.- ¿LA MISION? Ó ¿EL AMOR?

Cada vez el entusiamo de Kikyo por aquel sentimiento nuevo que invadia su corazon, era mas notorio, no podia ocultar que el Guerrero Naraku, empezaba a ser alguien muy importante para ella.

Su hermana menor Kaede, joven chikilla de escasos 15 años, de tez blanca, cabellera larga obscura y ojos color marron, muy parecida a Kikyo sin duda alguna, pudo notar el cambio en su querida hermana.

sin embargo, Kikyo tenia como mision mantener sellado el espiritu de un fuerte y temible semi-demonio que causo muchas muertes, y derramo los campos con sangre de gente inocente;Cosa que le estaba costando mucho trabajo hacer, puesto que al permanecer su corazon cautivo su poder espiritual disminuia, poniendo en peligro su mision, la aldea, y la vida misma de ella, ya que muchos de los mounstruos que le temian, dejaron de hacerlo.

Kaede viendo esto y tomando en cuenta el gran cambio que se reflejaba en su hermana, tomo una desicion.

- Kikyo-oneesama - (dijo Kaede algo nerviosa)

- Dime Kaede que pasa - (pregunto kikyo con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba).

- O..Onee-chan, yo quiero ser una gran sacerdotiza como tu - y es por eso que te pido que me enseñes como hacerlo. -

Kikyo con una cara de asombro abriendo los ojos como platos, no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, ya que a su parecer Kaede era aun pequeña.

- Hermana por favor, quiero ayudarte con la tarea del sello del semi-demonio, no quiero que tengas una carga tan pesada tu sola (replico Kaede de forma suplicante).

Kikyo al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intensiones de su hermana, sonrio, dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima de felicidad, pues si Kaede tomaba esa tarea, ella podria ser una mujer normal, y viviria su amor plenamente a lado de Naraku..

- Kaede...arigatou (respondio Kikyo)

CONTINUARA...


	3. El dia del eclipse lunar

CAPITULO 3.- EL DIA DEL ECLIPSE LUNAR.

Los dias transcurrian y Naraku seguia frecuentando a kiKyo, siempre llevandole algun presente, el ultimo obsequio que le entrego fue una pomada para labios color "carmesi" en un pequeño estuche que parecia ser una conchita marina.

kikyo por su parte inicio con las enseñanzas para que Kaede ocupase su puesto como Sacerdotiza protectora.

-Kaede, aprendes muy rapido (dijo Kikyo, mientras sonreia)

- muchas gracias onee-chan, pero tengo a la mejor maestra (respondio Kaede, esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad)

ambas hermanas comenzaron a reir y siguieron con sus practicas...

El tiempo pasaba y Kaede se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, era muy aplicada y por eso se estaba convirtiendo en la sacerdotiza mas poderosa de la region, quedando atras el legado de Kikyo;

Kaede mantenia en perfecto estado el sello del semi-demonio Inuyasha, quien permanecia dormido en un arbol del tiempo, manteniendole con la apariencia de un chico apuesto,que permanecia dormido, no tomando en cuenta que sus orejas no eran comunes, eran mas bien de canino.

Kikyo y Naraku ya no teniendo ningun impedimento, estaban viviendo su amor plenamente.

Estaban recostados en el verde pasto, con la vista en un atardecer hermoso:

- Sabes amor, cuando te conoci me enamore perdidamente de ti, tu mirada me atrapo - (dijo naraku, mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de kikyo)

- cuando nos conocimos, estabas muy nervioso y eso me encanto de ti (dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa picara)

- como no estar nervioso, si tenia ante mis ojos a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo (replico,el mientras depositaba en sus labios un suave y tierno beso).

- TE AMO -

- y yo a ti.

Ella era muy feliz junto a el, y el junto a ella.

recostados en el pasto el pasaba su mano, por la nuca de ella,mientras ella jugueteaba en su pecho, haciendo varias formas con sus dedos, la noche cayo y ellos seguian en ese lugar

Naraku comenzo a besarla suavemente, iniciando asi un juego con sus lenguas, la humedad de la lengua de ella, hacia que el la deseara con pasion, el mordisqueo el labio inferior de kikyo haciendo que ella soltara un ligero gemido, ella se contrajo hasta el

((narra Kikyo))

- Naraku estaba sobre mi, besandome tan suavemente y a la vez tan intensamente sentir la humedad de su lengua me producia algo sin igual, cuando el mordisqueo mi labio inferior, no pude evitar que se me escapara un pequeño grito, deseaba ser completamente suya.

- senti las manos de naraku como se aferraban a mis caderas, atrayendome hacia su cuerpo, yo no ponia resistencia, pues lo deseaba tanto como el. despues de eso el comenzo a bajar sus labios hasta mi cuello, sentir su lengua recorrer mi cuerpo era sin duda muy exitante, yo me incorpore acariciandole el cabello, despues rodie con mis manos su cuello y lo atraje nuevamente hasta mi boca queria ser yo quien mordiera esos labios.

comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa sin dejar de besarnos, su fuertes brazos rodeando mi piel desnuda, acariciando con su lengua cada centimetro de mi cuello, provocando que un leve gemido emanara de mis labios, pero eso era lo que a el le exitaba, queria que el fuera mio para siempre, y el con sus caricias me decia lo mismo.

((fin de Narracion Kikyo))

Esa noche fueron rodeados por un hermoso eclipse lunar, jurandose amor eterno, sellando ese magico momento con su entrega total...

CONTINUARA ...


	4. RETIRADA HACIA EL NORTE

CAPITULO 4.- RETIRADA HACIA EL NORTE.

Despues de la noche magica que habian vivido, Naraku llevo a Kikyo de vuelta a la aldea y el volvio junto a sus tropas;

esa misma noche en cuanto llego con sus tropas uno de los altos mandos ordeno a naraku dirigirse hacia el norte para la nueva batalla, esto no le agrado para nada.

A la mañana siguiente Naraku llego a la aldea de Kikyo con su gran armadura, y montado ha caballo como era costumbre, ella salio emocionada a recibirlo, pero la expresion de Naraku era mas de tristeza y afliccion y ella pudo notarlo.

- Hola amor mio - (le dijo a Kikyo, mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente).

- Hola amor, ¿paso algo? - (cuestiono ella con un temor que se hacia cada vez mayor en su interior).

- Cariño, me ordenaron, que guiara a las tropas hacia el norte, ya que ahi sera nuestra siguiente batalla - (Respondio Naraku)

el rostro de Kikyo entristecio y un pequeño silencio se hizo antes de que ella pudiera continuar hablando.

- E...eso quiere decir que... que TU... te marchas de mi lado - (no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla izquierda)

- Por favor mi amor, sabes que Te amo, y lo que mas deseo es permanecer a tu lado, pero debo cumplir con esta mision, sera mi ultima batalla, porque no quiero apartarme de ti nunca mas - (le decia esto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que cubrian las mejillas de ella.)

- Quiero que vuelvas,...Te necesito mucho mi amor;...Cuidate por favor que te estare esperando... asi que vuelve - (respondio,al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente)

El abrazo de ambos parecio infinito aunque solo fueron minutos, ella tenia miedo de perderlo, lo amaba como nunca antes habia amado, sentia que la vida sin el no tendria ningun sentido, luego de ese abrazo, permanecieron juntos en un fuerte beso lleno de toda mezcla de sentimientos, amor, ternura, tristeza y dolor.

Naraku partio junto a sus tropas hacia el norte, con la promesa de volver a lado de su amada Kikyo, sin embargo el no sabia lo que la vida y el destino le deparaban.

CONTINUARA...


	5. EL DOLOR DE SU AUSENCIA

CAPITULO 5.- EL DOLOR DE SU AUSENCIA Y EL PODER DE KIKYO.

Naraku partio junto a sus tropas hacia el norte, con la promesa de volver a lado de su amada Kikyo, sin embargo el no sabia lo que la vida y el destino le deparaban.

En la aldea Kikyo contaba uno a uno los dias, desde el momento en que su amado Naraku partio.

- Kaede, tiene una semana que Naraku se fue, y siento como si fuera un año (decia, mientras en su expresion se notaba el pesar y la tristeza por la ausencia de el)

- Onne-chan te entiendo, es el hombre al cual amas, pero el prometio que volveria para que esten juntos - (respondio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para darle animos a su hermana)

- si, lo se Kaede pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el, tengo tanto miedo de perderlo, y mas ahora que siento algo distinto en mi -

- ¿a que te refieres con eso Kikyo? (cuestiono Kaede, con una expresion de extrañeza)

- no lo se Kaede, solo se que esta creciendo, como el amor que siento por Naraku - (replico Kikyo, mientras sonreia).

- No te entiendo onne-chan, pero si te hace feliz a mi tambien; y tranquila que sin duda, Él volvera.

Para poder calmar esa sensacion de angustia y desespero Kikyo decidio aumentar nuevamente sus poderes espirituales, para poder ayudar a Kaede con la tarea del sello del demonio, el cual ya llevaba 50 años sellado.

Ademas de eso, estaba enseñandole a Kaede, las propiedades curativas de alguna hierbas, y los tipos de infusion que debia preparar en caso de requerirlo.

los dias seguian pasando, las flores de los cerezos comenzaban a caer, Kikyo siempre se sentaba debajo de un gran cerezo por las tardes y pensaba en su amado, pedia por su bienestar, no importando en que lugar se encontrara, sin duda alguna los poderes de Kikyo incrementaron considerablemente; entre ambas sacerdotizas mantenian protegida la region; Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran fortaleza de Kikyo algo cambiaba en ella, dia con dia. hacia ya un mes que Naraku se habia marchado y justo un mes desde aquel dia del eclipse lunar.

Kaede noto un brillo muy especial en los ojos de su hermana, igual pudo darse cuenta que su vientre plano estaba cambiando; Kaede tenia la sensacion de que kikyo estaba embarazada, descarto rapidamente la posibilidad pues no creia que su hermana y Naraku hubieran estado juntos antes de su partida.

MIENTRAS TANTO ...

Camino al norte se hallaban el guerrero Naraku y sus hombres llevaban aproximadamente 1 mese y medio viajando, haciendo escalas para que los caballos y sus camaradas descansaran, puesto que llegar no era nada facil, faltaba un poco mas para que llegaran a donde se encontraba el cuartel de sus aliados, seria un gran ejercito de guerreros que atacarian el palacio del terrateniente Mioko, pero no se imaginaban con lo que se encontrarian.

Dos semanas mas tardes, Naraku ya podia ver a lo lejos el cuartel de los guerreros, alentando a sus camaradas a ir mas de prisa para que descansaran, emprendieron el camino...

Despues de casi tres meses de viaje al llegar al cuartel donde tropas amigas los esperaban, Naraku miro con horror la escena que frente a sus ojos yacia, era un campo sangriento, con sus camaradas muertos y acribillados;

CONTINUARA...


	6. LA BATALLA

CAPITULO 6.- LA BATALLA

Naraku miro con horror la escena que frente a sus ojos yacia, era un campo sangriento, con sus camaradas muertos y acribillados; eran imagenes dificiles de sacar de la cabeza. Naraku ordeno a sus tropas que estuvieran atentas porque era una gran probabilidad que recibieran un ataque sorpresa, y no era del todo erronea su idea; ya que ante ellos aparecio un demonio con forma de mujer, sin duda alguna era una mujer demonio muy hermosa, con grandes ojos color Sangre, de cabellos oscuros, y con una mirada tan fria como el mismo hielo.

- ¿quien eres tu?¿que haces aqui? - (pregunto él, dirigiendose a aquella hermosa mujer)

- Mi nombre es Shiory (respondio la hermosa mujer, con una sonrisa malevola)

- ¿Porque estas aqui?¿Sabes quien hizo esto? - (pregunto, mientras apuntaba a sus camaradas caidos)

- Estoy aqui porque el terrateniente Mioko del norte me pidio que no permitiera la invasion a su palacio, asi que... tuve que deshacerme de ellos - (dijo sonriendo).

- ¿tu fuiste quien cometio esta atrosidad?¿Tu sola? -(replico, con un gesto de asombro)

- jajaja si fui yo, es facil acabar con los humanos - (una carcajada malvada, con un semblante de satisfaccion por el crimen que cometio).

- Acabaremos contigo, para vengar la muerte de nuestros camaradas y despues ire por la cabeza del terrateniente Mioko - GUERREROS ATAQUEEEEN! - (fue el ultimo gritó que hacia, mientras blandia su enorme espada de plata,nombrada TESSAIGA que fue creada con el colmillo de un enorme demonio).

Shiory no realizo mas que un solo movimiento, dejando a la mitad de los guerreros muertos, tendidos en el suelo.

Sin lugar a duda esa hermosa mujer era un autentico demonio de destruccion, era muy fuerte, ya que de sus garras emanaban unas finas cintas destellantes, con las que atacaba y cortaba a los oponentes en dos, dejando una lacerante herida, impregnada de veneno, que provenia de las mismas cintas destellantes. La mujer demonio continuo atacando con sus garras y su singular forma de hacerlo, Naraku sabia que habia llegado la hora de demostrar porque estaba al mando de las tropas, pero aun quedaba un joven guerrero, quien temeroso, dijo que lucharia hasta la muerte junto a su lider el Señor Naraku.

- Guerrero Shippo, quiero pedirle un favor muy especial, quiero que se oculte - (dijo con un tono de seriedad cortante)

- P..Pero Señor! - (replico Shippo)

- Escuchame Shippo - (ordeno Naraku)

- Mmh - (asintió con la cabeza,el joven guerrero)

- Si yo muero en manos de este demonio, quiero que tomes mi espada y te dirijas a la aldea donde Kikyo cuentale lo que me sucedio, entregale mi espada, dile que por siempre y para siempre la amare, que el dia del eclipse Lunar siempre lo lleve en mi Corazon. Que me perdone por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hice de volver.

- Pero, pero Señor, usted es muy fuerte, podra vencer a esa Shiory - le prometo que hare lo que me pide, pero usted ganara ya lo vera -(sonrio el muchacho)

- No estoy tan seguro, guerrero Shippo, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo, y luchare con honor, pero si fallo haz lo que te pido.

Un gran silencio se hizo, con las ultimas palabras de Naraku, el viento soplo con una calma que inquietaba, la batalla comenzo, Shiory se dio cuenta que no era un oponente cualquiera, la espada de Naraku era poderosa, y el estaba muy bien entrenado, Shiory lucho con todas sus fuerzas, y saber que su oponente era mucho mas fuerte la llenaba de gozo, puesto que era un reto para ella acabar con el enemigo.

Naraku ya estaba muy herido, y el veneno de las heridas poco a poco se expandia por su cuerpo, sabia que no resistiria mucho, asi que utilizo hasta la ultima energia de su cuerpo y empuño la espada, utilizo una tecnica muy poderosa con la que, partio en dos a La demonio Shiory.

Al instante de eso Naraku cayo al suelo, en un charco de sangre; Shippo viendo esta escena desde lo lejos, corrio en auxilio de su lider.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
